


Tootie’s Sneezy Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [36]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Birthday, Comedy, Dot Sneezes, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lotta Sneezes, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Tootie Sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104
Kudos: 1





	Tootie’s Sneezy Birthday

It was a lovely day in Multimedia, and things were particularly joyful at Tootie’s house. Today was Tootie’s birthday, and she had invited some of her friends - Lumpy, Mario, SpongeBob, Audrey, Dot and Lotta - over for a party. Music was playing from the stereo, there were platters of cupcakes waiting to be eaten and a pile of gifts waiting to be opened, and everybody was laughing and having fun.

At the moment, Tootie was busy hanging out with Audrey, Dot and Lotta, and Audrey was telling them a funny story that she’d read from a book.

“And then he shoved the fox right into the bottle,” Audrey finished. She mimed the action with her hands. “And left him there!”

Her friends laughed, and she laughed with them. Tootie wanted to remind herself to look for this book next time she went to the library.

“That’s one of the funniest stories I’ve ever heard!” said Lotta.

“Yeah, and now I’d really like to read it soon!” replied Dot, and Tootie nodded in agreement.

Audrey then turned to Tootie. “Alright, Tootie. Your turn to tell us the funniest story you’ve ever heard or read.”

Tootie smiled and thought for a moment, trying to recall, in fact, the funniest story she’d read. She remembered it quite a bit, but before she could begin to tell the Harvey Girls, she felt a particularly strong tickle in her nose. She couldn’t even react before her breath hitched.

“Aaaah...” Tootie tilted her neck back, her eyelids lowering as her nostrils flared slightly. “Haaaaaaah...!”

The Harvey Girls’ eyes widened and pupils shrunk as they realized what was going to happen. Dot quickly took Audrey’s hand and pulled her out of the way, while Lotta dived for cover and placed her hands over her eyes. As Dot plugged her ears with her forefingers and Audrey put her hands to her ears, Tootie gave a final inhale, nose rumbling and eyes squeezing shut, and finally exploded.

“HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- TCHEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!”

Tootie shot her upper body forwards as she released the sneeze, with a large amount of spray being released from her mouth. The sneeze caught everybody off-guard, including Lumpy, Mario and SpongeBob; they had been dancing to the music right before the sneeze. Now they and the Harvey Girls were looking at Tootie in shock and disbelief.

Tootie recovered from the sneeze not long after it’d happened, but then sulked as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. When she opened her eyes, she could see all of her friends reacting in concern.

“Mama Mia!” said Mario.

“Holy fish paste!” said SpongeBob.

“Tootie! Are you okay?!” Dot asked.

“That was a huge sneeze you did there!” Audrey commented.

“Bless YOU!” Lumpy and Lotta blessed her in unison.

Tootie blushed, clearly embarrassed. She continued to rub her nose, sniffling a couple of times.

“I’m so sorry, guys...” said Tootie. “I don’t know where that sneeze came from.” She pulled her finger away from her nose. “For all I know, it came right out of nowhere...”

Mario placed his hand on her forehead. Maybe it was because he was wearing his gloves, but she didn’t feel warm.

“Hmm, you don’t have a fever,” said Mario.

“That’s weird,” said Tootie. As soon as Mario had pulled his hand away from her forehead, the tickle returned to her nose. At least it wasn’t as strong as it was the first time she sneezed. She inhaled as her nose twitched, and then threw her hand over her mouth. “Hah, aaah... Aaaaah-chew!”

Lotta reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a tissue. But when she bent down to offer it to Tootie, she was already about to sneeze again.

“Haaaah... HAAAH-SHEW!!!”

And since she was too late to cover her mouth this time, Tootie sneezed right into Lotta’s face. It was only a light amount of saliva, but she was still surprised and a bit disgusted.

“Eek!” Lotta yelped, and then wiped her face with her arm. “Oh, yuck!”

Tootie covered her mouth with both of her hands in embarrassment, having realized what she’d done as soon as she’d done it.

“Oh, my goodness! I’m so sorry, Lotta!” She pulled one hand away from her face, rubbing her nose with her forefinger on the other hand. “I just couldn’t help it...”

As Lotta used the tissue in her hand to wipe her face off, Lumpy reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue of his own and handed it to Tootie.

“Bless ya, Tootie,” said Lumpy.

Tootie sniffled again as she wiped her nose with the tissue. “Thank you. And I’m really sorry...”

“You know what? It’s alright, Tootie,” said Audrey.

“Yeah, we could tell you couldn’t help yourself,” said SpongeBob.

“But you should really keep your sneezes to yourself,” Dot added. “Even if you’re not sick, your germs can still make people...”

“AAAAAHHHHH-TCHUUUUUU!!!” Tootie interrupted her as she sneezed into her tissue, and then wiped her nose with it.

“I think we should figure out what’s making her sneeze,” said Mario.

“What if she’s allergic to something?” Lumpy suggested. “I should know, a lot of things she’s sneezed from are things I’m allergic to.”

Tootie’s friends looked around the room, trying to find something that was making Tootie sneeze. SpongeBob found some flowers in a vase, pulled a couple of them out and brought them to Tootie.

“Maybe these flowers are making you sneeze,” said SpongeBob.

Tootie held the flowers underneath her nose and took a couple of deep sniffs. She could feel another sneeze coming on, but again, it wasn’t all too strong.

“Aaah...” Tootie lowered her eyelids, then doubled over as she sneezed again. It was a sprayless sneeze this time. “Aaah-chew!”

“Ugh...” Tootie rubbed her nose again. “I don’t think these are what’s making me sneeze.”

“Hmm...” SpongeBob lowered the flowers from her view and tried to think of something else.

Before he could say anything, however, the Harvey Girls approached Tootie. Each of them were holding a different sneeze-causing irritant; Lotta was holding a little brush with some dust on it, Dot was holding a white feather, and Audrey was holding a pepper shaker.

“Sorry about this, Tootie,” Dot apologized.

“Oh, it’s alright. I don’t mind being made to sneeze,” Tootie mentioned.

Lotta placed her finger on the bristles of her brush, then held it toward Tootie and moved her finger downward. Tootie winced as a small cloud of dust went into her face, and then she had a pre-sneeze expression before a mild sneeze.

“Choo!” She then placed her forefinger underneath her nose. “Nope, that’s not it...”

“How about this?” Dot slowly tickled underneath Tootie’s nose with her feather, causing her to inhale again.

“Ah, ah... Haahhhh... Tchiu!” Tootie threw both of her hands over her mouth as she sneezed, and then rubbed her nose with her forefinger. “That tickles...”

“You don’t say,” Audrey replied with a chuckle. “Alright, you ready for some pepper?”

“I suppose...” Tootie sniffled, looking a bit nervous.

Audrey held the pepper shaker right over Tootie’s face, and then shook some pepper right into her nose. Tootie’s nose and nostrils began to twitch intensely as her eyelids lowered.

“Aaaaah... Heh, aaaaahhhhh...” Tootie inhaled. She held her forefinger underneath her nose, but it was clear that the sneeze was coming. “Haaaah, aaaaah...”

All of her friends cringed in fear as they heard Tootie’s buildup. They knew what was going to happen; she was going to sneeze again, and it was going to be a big one.

“Man your stations! Red alert, red alert!” SpongeBob yelled, and then dived behind the couch. “Take cover!!!”

Lumpy and Mario, indeed, ran for cover, with Mario covering his ears with his hands and Lumpy plugging his ears with his forefingers. Audrey, Dot and Lotta ran out of the way as well, plugging their ears as well so they wouldn’t have to hear Tootie’s monstrous sneeze.

“Aaaaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHHH...!!” Tootie inhaled as she pulled her forefinger away from her nose. She couldn’t hold it back any more; it was too much for her to take. She was going to sneeze.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

And so a sneeze as loud as one of Lumpy’s exploded from Tootie as she shot her upper body forwards, with a large amount of spray being released from her mouth. It wasn’t enough relief, however; she still needed to sneeze. So without even rubbing her nose, Tootie entered a sneezing fit.

“HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!! AHHHHHHHH-TCHYEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!! HEHHHHHH-TCHIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! CHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Tootie’s next five sneezes of so were as loud as the first, but not quite as massive - and as her fit progressed, her sneezes began to get a bit smaller.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH-TCHEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! SHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! TCHUUUUUUUUU!!! TCHYEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!” Tootie threw her hand over her mouth and continued to sneeze, but the amount of relief she was receiving had almost reduced her sneezes back to what she was used to. “AH-CHEEEWWW!!! TCHUUUUU!!! Nnntchyew! Aaaaah-tchew!! Hah-chew!!”

With that, Tootie’s fit finished, although it had left her nose a bright red and feeling incredibly sensitive. Tootie sniffled gingerly and rubbed her nose over and over with her forefinger, blushing in major embarrassment. She could already tell that her friends had gotten out of hiding to look at her in worry.

“Oh, my...” SpongeBob said to himself.

“Mama Mia...” Mario said.

But Lumpy walked up to her, not plugging his ears anymore, and handed her a tissue. Tootie accepted it and gave her nose the lightest of blows. It didn’t help much, so she wiped her nose repeatedly with it. At least her friends now knew her sneeze attack was over and returned to her, even though they were still shocked.

As Tootie rubbed her nose with her tissue, everyone blessed her, starting with Lumpy.

“Gesundheit!” said Lumpy.

“Bless you, Tootie!” said SpongeBob.

“Bless-a you!” Mario said.

“Gesundheit, Tootie,” said Dot.

“Bless ya!” Audrey said.

“Bless YOU!” said Lotta.

Tootie smiled. “Th-thank you... and yeah, bless me.” She sniffled some more, tissue over her nose.

”Well, at least that pepper did make you sneeze,” said Audrey.

“But it’s strange that there wasn’t any in the room when you first started sneezing,” Dot replied, and Tootie nodded in agreement.

“You think maybe you were just sneezing because you were happy?” Lumpy asked. “I mean, I sneeze when I’m happy...”

Tootie giggled at the idea. “I’m not sure about that, but...” Another sniff. “Whatever did make me sneeze, at least I’m feeling better now.”

“And that’s good to know,” Lotta replied with a smile.

Just then, Tootie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, seeing SpongeBob holding a gift box for her.

“Interested?” SpongeBob wanted to know.

Tootie threw out her used tissue, took the present, removed the ribbon from it and opened the box. She reached into it and pulled something out. It was a white handkerchief with a pattern of pink hearts adorning it. Tootie was touched.

“Oh, thank you, SpongeBob!” Tootie said. She blew her nose quietly into the handkerchief - it felt so velvety soft - and then wiped it adorably. “This is just what I need.”

“Actually, I picked it out,” Lumpy mentioned. “But SpongeBob said he wouldn’t mind giving it to you for me.”

“Thank you, too, Lumpy,” said Tootie with a smile.

Not long after she’d thanked him, an idea came to Tootie. She looked over at her friends playfully.

“Hey, guys, since I sneezed so much,” she started, “how would you like me to make you sneeze, too?”

There was a pause as every one of her friends looked at her. They were probably wondering if she had really asked that.

“Well, you did sneeze a lot, yes,” Dot acknowledged.

“But since it’s your birthday, and you’re one of our best friends, I’ll let you make me sneeze,” Lotta said.

“Yeah, me too,” Audrey replied. “I haven’t had a good sneeze in a few days, anyway.”

“Yeah, neither have I,” SpongeBob agreed, and Lumpy nodded.

“How about you, Mario?” Lumpy asked. “Would you like to sneeze?”

“Sure, why not?” Mario said with a nod.

Tootie smiled at the fact that everyone was agreeing to this, and she smiled even more as Dot handed her the feather she’d used to make her sneeze. As she slipped her handkerchief into her pocket, Tootie went over to Lumpy and tickled his nose gently with the feather.

In less than a minute, his nostrils began to flare up, and his snout twitched. He was going to sneeze.

“Aaaah, haaaah...” Lumpy tilted his neck back slightly. He was about to sneeze, but he decided to make it sound cute, just for Tootie. “HAAAAAHHHH-- TCHOOOO!!!”

Tootie couldn’t help but giggle as she heard Lumpy’s sneeze. Indeed, she found it cute, even though it wasn’t the same as her own sneeze. Lumpy smiled as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless you, Lumpy!” said Tootie.

“Thank you.” Lumpy continued to rub his nose. It still tickled a bit, so it was going to be a while before he stopped.

Then Tootie tickled SpongeBob’s nose - first the tip of it, then underneath it. SpongeBob’s eyelids lowered and twitched as his breath hitched rather desperately.

“Ah, huh, haahh...” What followed was a loud but funny-sounding sneeze. “HAHTCHOO!!”

Tootie giggled once again, not realizing that her friends were chuckling a bit as well.

“Bless you, SpongeBob,” Tootie said as SpongeBob rubbed his nose the same way Lumpy did; with his forefinger.

“Thanks!” SpongeBob replied.

Mario was next to have his nose tickled. Tootie could see his eyelids lowering as soon as she’d started stroking the feather upon his bulbous nose.

“Ah... Haaaah...” Mario inhaled, tilting his neck back as his nose twitched. Finally his eyelids fell shut as he sneezed into his hand, somehow without spraying it. “Aaaaah-tchuuu!!”

Mario then rubbed his nose as all of his friends giggled in amusement. He couldn’t help but chuckle as well; he must have agreed that his sneeze was an amusing sight.

“Bless you, too,” Tootie said. Then she turned to look at the Harvey Girls. “I have a feeling we’re in for something awesome...”

She went over to them and tickled Lotta’s nose first. With only one inhale, Lotta’s eyelids lowered before she gave a squeaky sneeze.

“Haaaah-- Tchyew!”

Everyone giggled as Lotta released her sneeze and then rubbed her nose with her hand.

“That sounded like one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders sneezing!” Tootie said with a cute giggle.

Lotta blushed a bit. “You know, it did, didn’t it?”

“By the way, bless you,” Tootie replied.

“Thank you.”

Tootie then looked over at Dot, and then wiggled her feather underneath her nose as gently as she could. Her nose twitched and her nostrils flared as her eyelids lowered.

“Heh... Haah...” Dot tilted her head back slightly, and then pulled out a handkerchief of her own so she could sneeze into it. “Haaaaahhhh-- TCHEEEW!!”

“Bless you!” Tootie said with a giggle.

Dot wiped her nose with her hanky, sniffling here and there. “Thank you, Tootie. To be fair, I was wondering when that was gonna come out...”

Tootie finally looked at Audrey. Both of them had a feeling that Audrey’s sneeze was going to be hilarious, adorable, or both. Tootie rubbed the feather underneath Audrey’s nose, watching it twitch around. And just like that, Audrey’s buildup began.

“Aaaah... Haaaaah...” Audrey’s eyelids lowered and then fell closed as she tilted her upper body back. “Aaah...!”

Tootie removed her feather from Audrey’s nose and looked on in anticipation. Everyone else was looking on in excitement, too.

“HaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH--“ Audrey tilted her upper body as far back as it could go, nostrils flaring widely, and finally exploded. “TCHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The sneeze was slightly less massive than Tootie’s sneezes from earlier, but it was still loud - and quite hilarious to watch. Everyone else, including Tootie, was laughing as Audrey rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

“Bless YOU!” said Tootie.

“Thanks...” Audrey continued to rub her nose, sniffling a couple of times. “And thanks for getting that out for me, it felt great.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Tootie replied.

“And Tootie?” Dot asked. “We have something for you.”

When Tootie turned to look at her, she saw that Dot was holding a gift in her hands. Tootie accepted it and removed the wrapping paper from it. When she saw what was underneath, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stand Back, Said the Elephant, I’m Going to Sneeze?” She sounded like she couldn’t believe it.

Dot nodded. “We acted out the story of this book once, and it was quite a show.”

“I was the elephant,” Audrey admitted. “And funnily enough, I really had to sneeze the first time I was done with this!"

“I think you girls actually did that in an episode...” Lumpy commented. Tootie heard him, but didn’t reply.

“We’re gonna act out this story just for you,” said Lotta.

Tootie smiled. “That is a great idea!” she said to the Harvey Girls. Then she made a little joke. “You know, I don’t even know if we should call this a birthday party, or a sneezy party.”

Everyone laughed at her joke; everyone found it genuinely funny. As much as Tootie enjoyed her birthday, however, she had to make a reminder to herself to watch that episode where the Harvey Girls read the book she’d received. It had to be just as funny - if not funnier - than how they would read it at her party.


End file.
